Doctor Fairy
by The Universal Saviour
Summary: He said that their tales don't exist. Now, he's part of one. One-shot, Crack!fic, no pairings.


"RUN!" The Doctor yelled and, together, the Doctor and Clara ran back to the TARDIS.

He slammed the door shut and ran to the console. She ran to the railing and clung on, both of them laughing hysterically. When they finally gained control of their hysteria, the Doctor and Clara decided on food.

"How about fish and chips? I know this great place in Blackpool across the street from where I used to live."

"Perfect." The Doctor enjoyed fish and chips just as much in this angry, Scottish regeneration as much as his previous, childish regeneration.

Weirdly enough, the entire meal at the restaurant went without incident. No aliens attacking, no suspicious disappearances, no suspicious rumors floating around, not even a belligerent customer storming loudly around and causing a fuss. The Doctor and Clara had made it to the TARDIS and were both inside when the Doctor suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke similar to that of a magician.

"Doctor? Doctor! Where did you go?" Clara called, startled. She added in a more joking voice, "Are you a magician now, too?"

"Clara! CLARA!" A small high-pitched voice called. "Clara, I'm down here!"

"Where?!"

"Down here!"

Clara looked down and immediately found the Doctor, jumping up and down, waving his arms. She giggled at the sight of the miniature Time Lord and bent down, placing her hand in front of him. The eight-inch Doctor jumped into her hand and held onto her thumb as she stood up again. She looked at him carefully and saw something glittering on his back.

Wings. The Doctor had been turned into a fairy.

"Doctor! You have wings! You're tiny and you have wings! Do you know what this means?!" Clara exclaimed, grinning.

"I must be some kind of – I can't believe I'm actually about to say this – fairy."

Clara almost dropped the Doctor, she was laughing so hard. He saved himself at the last second by frantically flapping his wings, slowing his descent.

"Shouldn't I have some kind of fairy dust to help me fly or something?" The Doctor asked, flapping his wings and trying to fly.

"Yes, I think so. I watched a movie about this with the Maitlands when I was still babysitting Angie and Artie called 'Tinker Bell', I think." Clara snickered. "It was about fairies accepting who they are. You look like you could fit right in. Saving them from fairy aliens."

The Doctor scoffed and walked away. He walked up to the TARDIS and snapped his miniature fingers, opening the door. He walked into the console room, Clara in tow. Clara, with her normal human size, easily outdistanced him, reaching there in seconds. Finally, after ten minutes of the Doctor walking to the console, Clara making no attempt to help him speed up, instead laughing behind her hand, the Doctor reached the console. He looked at Clara expectantly and she lifted up onto the console.

"Ugh! I'm too tiny to actually move anything." The Doctor squeaked. "And I don't know how to fly."

"It's okay, you'll be fine." Clara said, trying and failing to hide the laughter in her voice.

"Stop it, Clara! This isn't funny!"

"Isn't it? Remember when I made you take me to go visit Robin Hood? You _hate_ the very idea of fairy-tales and now you've been turned into a fairy." Clara reasoned, laughing now. "You know what? I'm gonna go to the kitchen and get myself some tea. You figure out how to reverse this."

Ten minutes later, she was walking down the hallway with a cup of tea in her hand when she heard a loud (albeit high-pitched) shout of frustration, forcing another wave of giggles to surface. By the time Clara had reached the console room, the giggles had subsided almost completely.

"Have you figured out how to reverse this, Doctor?" She said, chuckling.

"No! The TARDIS isn't cooperating. I think she's laughing at me."

The TARDIS was indeed laughing at the Doctor and his current height.

"Oh, stop laughing at me! Help me!" The Doctor squeaked at the TARDIS, sending Clara into another fit of giggles. "What?!"

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious to see you so tiny. For once, I'm taller than the Doctor." Clara laughed.

Absolutely fuming, the Doctor stormed toward the edge of the top of the monitor to scold Clara for laughing when he slipped off the edge.

"Doctor!" Clara cried, springing forward to catch him, laughter dying on her lips.

It turned out that she didn't need to.

"I guess I do know how to fly. It seems to be a reflex." The Doctor grumbled.

Clara straightened up, attempting and failing to hide a smile behind her hand.

"Well, this just got more entertaining. What now?" She asked, giggling slightly.

"Apparently, the TARDIS did this." The Doctor fumed. "This is apparently her idea of a _prank._ " He stomped his feet and let out one loud, squeaky yell of frustration.

"Okay, Doctor, calm down." Clara snickered again. "Don't get your wings in a bunch."

"Oh, shut up, will you?" The Doctor growled, storming back and forth on top of the monitor.

"Maybe there's something you have to say so that the TARDIS will turn you back." Clara suggested.

"That could be it." The Doctor groaned in frustration again. "I don't know what to say!"

"Isn't it obvious?" Clara raised an eyebrow. "You're a fairy like Tinkerbell, who originated from _Peter Pan_. You have to say, 'I believe.'" She explained matter-of-factly.

"Okay." The Doctor grumbled before clearing his throat. "I believe." He said unenthusiastically, in an almost bored voice.

He looked around, waiting for something to happen, to change. Nothing happened. Clara rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, you've got to mean it. You can't just say it." She reprimanded as if it were obvious.

"But, I don't believe." He squeaked. "It's not science. The TARDIS must have used some shrinking ray or something."

"Then why do you have wings?" Clara reasoned. "I doubt those automatically come with a shrinking ray. Unless you already had wings and were lying about your Time Lord anatomy." She sighed. "I think you do believe but you don't want to. Try again."

The Doctor sighed. "I believe." He said in a firm, albeit high-pitched, voice.

He'd barely finished saying this before there was a flash of light, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. When Clara's eyes had cleared, she saw the Doctor back to normal, grumbling in his regular deep pitch.

"Good, I'm back to normal. Now, don't do that to me again, Old Girl." He said to the TARDIS, lightly hitting the console. The TARDIS beeped in response.

Clara smirked and leaned against the railing. "I told you so." She teased smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The Doctor grumbled under his breath. "Where to now?"

Clara's smirk widened into a grin. "Somewhere awesome."

 **A/N: This was originally posted as a multi-chapter crossover fanfic that I abandoned, took down, and turned into a one-shot. Please review, tell me what you think and if you found any mistakes I overlooked. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
